The Ones That Love Us Never Really Leave Us
by Ginny-Lily-11
Summary: [Next Generation] Es war kalt, dunkel und nass. Der Junge zog sich seinen Umhang fester um die Schultern. Es brachte nicht viel. Zitternd vor Kälte stapfte er weiter durchs Halbdunkel zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte, zu suchen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt das richtige tat, wenn er suchte. Er hatte ihm doch versprochen,


**Vorwort**

Hallo! :)

Schön, dass du zu meiner Fanfiktion (bzw. OS) gefunden hast. An Weihnachten gab´s leider nichts von mir, aber gestern ist mir die Idee hierzu gekommen und deswegen habe ich mich gleich mal rangesetzt und losgeschrieben. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt der OS. Ich freue mich – wie immer – über Reviews! ;)

Allen Lesern wünsche ich noch eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Liebe Grüße

Ginny

PS: Teddy ist ein bisschen OOC, soweit man das eben sagen kann, denn man kennt seinen Charakter ja eigentlich nicht. Sagen wir mal, er benimmt sich nicht 100%ig so, wie ich ihn sonst darstellen würde.

* * *

><p>Genres: Familie, SchmerzTrost

Altersempfehlung: P6

Warnungen: Oneshot, OOC

Charaktere: Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin

* * *

><p><strong>(Dis-)Claimer<strong>

Die Harry Potter Welt und die handelnden Personen gehören alle J. .

Der Inhalt der Fanfiktion gehört mir.

Übereinstimmungen mit anderen Fanfiktions sind nicht beabsichtigt. Betreffende Autoren melden sich bitte bei mir.

Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte niemandem schaden und mich in keinster Weise bereichern.

Mein einziger Lohn sind die Reviews der Leser.

Der komplette erste Absatz „...doch obwohl der Tod […] ebenbürtig verließen sie dieses Leben" (_kursiv_ geschrieben) ist wortwörtlich übernommen aus _Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_(Deutsche Ausgabe) von Joanne K. Rowling, erschienen 2008 im Carlsen-Verlag, Seite 92f.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ones That Love Us Never Really Leave Us<strong>

_„...doch obwohl der Tod viele Jahre lang nach dem dritten Bruder suchte, konnte er ihn niemals finden. Erst als der jüngste Bruder ein hohes Alter erreicht hatte, legte er schließlich den Umhang ab, der unsichtbar machte, und schenkte ihn seinem Sohn. Und dann hieß er den Tod als alten Freund willkommen und ging freudig mit ihm, und ebenbürtig verließen sie dieses Leben."_

Er warf einen Blick auf Lily, die ihn aus begeisterten, jedoch sehr müden Augen anblickte, und klappte das Buch zu. „Ende."

Lily klatschte begeistert. „Ich liiieebe dieses Märchen!", verkündete sie, dann gähnte sie laut.

Teddy lachte und wuschelte ihr durchs Haar. „Freut mich. Aber jetzt solltest du wirklich schlafen gehen; es ist schon spät."

Widerwillig stand Lily auf und zog den leise murrenden Albus an der Hand mit sich. Es war spät für beide.

„Meinst du, da ist was dran?" James ließ sich auf den nun freien Platz neben Teddy fallen und deutete auf das Buch in dessen Händen. „Ich meine, das kann sich doch kein Mensch einfach so ausdenken, oder?"

„Beedle offenbar schon", meinte Teddy und legte das Buch weg.

„Dad, ist an der Geschichte von den drei Brüdern was dran?", rief James, als Harry in diesem Moment das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Der Auror blieb einen Moment wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen, dann lächelte er leicht und setzte sich in seinen Sessel neben das Kaminfeuer. Er zupfte etwas Lametta von seinem Pulli und blickte einige Augenblicke lang ins Feuer, bevor er langsam sagte: „Das könnte schon sein."

„Wie jetzt?" Teddy legte das Buch weg und sah seinen Paten gespannt an. „Das ist kein Märchenbuch?"

„Oh, doch. Die Geschichten da drin sind alle erfunden. Naja, bis auf eine. An der könnte tatsächlich was dran sein..."

„Erzähl schon, Dad! Du weißt doch mehr!", verlangte James und hüpfte ungeduldig auf und ab.

„Na schön. Aber sagt Albus und Lily nichts davon. Die können ruhig noch einige Jahre lang an Märchen glauben. Passt auf: Die drei Brüder gab es wirklich. Und die drei Gegenstände – der Stab, der Umhang und der Stein – haben wirklich existiert. Und existieren teilweise immer noch."

Teddy verschluckte sich an seiner Spucke und James hörte vor lauter Aufregung auf zu hüpfen. „Wo sind sie?", fragte er atemlos. „Und woher weißt du das?"

„Also..." Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann beschloss er offenbar, ihnen doch die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Der Stab ist an einem sicheren Ort. Sein letzter Besitzer ist nicht besiegt worden und seine Macht wird brechen, sobald dieser stirbt. Der Stein...er ist ebenfalls verborgen. Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung, wo genau. Und der Umhang..." Er zögerte einen Moment lang. „Der Umhang liegt oben in meinem Arbeitszimmer." Stille trat ein. James und Teddy starrten Harry mit offenem Mund an.

„WAS?!", platzte es schließlich aus James heraus. „DU hast den Umhang?! Aber wieso -"

„Denk doch mal nach, James!", herrschte Teddy ihn an. „_legte er schließlich den Umhang ab und schenkte ihn seinem Sohn._ Ihr seid wohl direkte Nachfahren von dem letzten Bruder!"

James klappte der Mund auf. Dann schloss er ihn wieder, öffnete ihn erneut, schloss ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Doch", schmunzelte Harry. „Du kennst doch meinen Tarnumhang."

„Ja, aber ich wusste nicht, dass er – Wahnsinn!" James sprang auf. „Darf ich ihn nochmal ansehen?"

„Morgen, James", versprach Harry. „Du solltest langsam auch ins Bett gehen. Es ist wirklich schon sehr spät."

„Aber es ist Weihnachten!", protestierte James, doch Harry ließ nicht mit sich reden.

Als James schließlich schimpfend verschwunden war, wandte Teddy sich erneut an seinen Paten. „Die anderen beiden Gegenstände...gehören die auch dir?"

Harry sah den Jungen lange an, dann seufzte er. „Ich bin der Meister des Stabes. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass seine Macht gebrochen wird. Er ist verborgen, weit weg von hier, und keiner wird ihn je finden. Deswegen kann ich auch dir nicht sagen, wo er ist."

Teddy nickte. „Und der Stein?"

Harry seufzte noch einmal. „Ich habe auch den Stein besessen. Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich weiß nicht, wo er heute ist."

„Nicht mal ungefähr?", fragte Teddy eifrig.

Harry musterte ihn einige Augenblicke lang, dann antwortete er langsam. „Doch. Aber er kann dort nicht gefunden werden. Niemand darf dort hin."

„Wohin denn?"

„Teddy -"

„Bitte, Harry!"

Der Auror seufzte zum dritten Mal, dann sagte er: „Im Verbotenen Wald."

Teddy klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Im Verbotenen Wald?", hauchte er. „In Hogwarts?"

„Ja. Aber hör mal, Teddy, du musst mir versprechen, nicht nach ihm zu suchen, in Ordnung? Der Wald ist verboten für Schüler und der Stein könnte schon längst verschwunden sein."

„Okay", sagte Teddy schlicht. Dann gähnte er. „Ich geh dann jetzt auch mal schlafen. Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht." Harry sah seinem Patensohn noch eine Weile besorgt nach. Er wusste nicht, ob es klug gewesen war, Teddy die Wahrheit zu sagen.

* * *

><p>Es war kalt, dunkel und nass. Der Junge zog sich seinen Umhang fester um die Schultern. Es brachte nicht viel. Zitternd vor Kälte stapfte er weiter durchs Halbdunkel zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte, zu suchen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt das richtige tat, wenn er suchte. Er hatte ihm doch versprochen, es nicht zu tun. Aber seit diesem Abend vor drei Monaten hatte er keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen können. Ständig waren ihm die Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf geschossen, die dieser Stein mit sich brachte. Er könnte seine Eltern wieder sehen. Er könnte mit ihnen reden. Er würde zum ersten Mal mehr als nur Fotos von ihnen besitzen. Er wollte eigene Erinnerungen an diese Menschen, die er nicht gekannt hatte.<p>

Doch war es das alles wirklich wert? Schon seit Stunden irrte er durch den dunklen Wald; bald würde es Morgen werden. Er wusste nicht, wo er war oder wie er wieder zurückkam. Doch das hatte er beim letzten Mal auch nicht gewusst, und es trotzdem sicher zum Schloss zurück geschafft. Allerdings hatte er sich letztes Mal auch nicht so weit hinein gewagt.

Teddy stolperte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und schlug der Länge nach auf den Boden. Etwas Spitzes bohrte sich hart in seine Wange.

„Autsch!", fluchte er leise und rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf. Er fühlte etwas warmes sein Gesicht herab tropfen. Das spitze Etwas hatte seine Haut durchbohrt und nun blutete er. „Na ganz toll! Lumos." Wütend richtete er das Licht seines Zauberstabs auf den Boden. Dort lag ein einziger schwarzer Stein, dessen spitzes Eck frech nach oben zeigte. „Mistding!", fluchte Teddy und kickte den Stein hart ins Unterholz. Dann wandte er sich ab. Er sollte zurück gehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er brauchen würde, um den Weg aus diesem verfluchten Wald zu finden und es dämmerte bereits.

Doch nachdem er weitere zwanzig Minuten durch die Bäume geirrt war, beleuchtete das Licht seines Zauberstabs die selbe kleine Lichtung, auf der er soeben gestürzt war. Einige Blätter am Boden waren zur Seite gefegt, da hinten war die Wurzel, über die er gestolpert war, und nirgends war auch nur ein Steinchen zu sehen. Frustriert ließ Teddy sich auf den Boden sinken. Das hatte er nun davon. Er hatte sich verlaufen. Mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Und niemand wusste, wo er war.

Erschöpft lehnte der Junge sich gegen einen Baumstamm und schloss die Augen. Er würde sich nur einen Moment lang ausruhen, gleich konnte er weiter suchen...

* * *

><p>Ein lautes Knacken ließ ihn aus dem Schlaf fahren. Wo war er? Heftig blinzelnd sah Teddy sich um. Um ihn herum standen hunderte Bäume. Er lag auf einer kleinen Lichtung auf dem Blätter bedeckten Boden. Sein Zauberstab lag neben ihm. Es knackte wieder. Teddy setzte sich so schnell auf, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Ein Vogel über ihm schrie und flatterte davon. Teddy griff nach seinem Zauberstab und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihm etwas auffiel. Durch das hohe Blätterdach fielen einige Sonnenstrahlen herab und erhellten die Lichtung. Und da im Gebüsch beleuchteten sie etwas glitzerndes.<p>

Rasch sprang er auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen Farnwedeln, Büschen und Wurzeln hindurch. Dort lag der Stein, der ihm in die Wange gestochen hatte. Er bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Er glänzte seltsam im Sonnenlicht. Teddy drehte ihn in der Hand herum. Dort, auf der anderen Seite, war etwas eingraviert.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Rascheln hinter ihm und der Junge fuhr herum. Er hätte beinahe den Stein fallen lassen. Vor ihm standen zwei Menschen, die er bislang nur von Fotos kannte. Eine Frau mit pinken Haaren, die ihm freundlich zublinzelte, und ein junger Mann mit einigen Narben im Gesicht, der ihn stolz betrachtete.

Teddy schluckte. „Mum?", krächzte er dann, „Dad?"

Die Frau nickte. Er spürte, wie seine Augen brannten und seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Er umklammerte den Stein mit aller Kraft und es war ihm egal, dass er ihm dabei wieder in die Haut stach.

„Hallo, Teddy", sagte der Mann, der sein Vater war, freundlich und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu. Teddys Knie wurden weich, doch er blieb trotzdem wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Das...ich habe...das ist der Stein?!"

Seine Mutter nickte wieder. „Ja. Du hast ihn gefunden. Obwohl du Harry doch versprochen hast, nicht danach zu suchen." Ihr Stimme klang nicht tadelnd und dennoch senkte Teddy reumütig den Blick. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn er hatte Angst, seine Eltern könnten verschwinden, wenn er sie nicht dauernd anstarrte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sein Vater leise.

Teddy schluckte und kämpfte weiterhin gegen die Tränen an. „Gut", flüsterte er. „Hogwarts ist toll."

„Du lebst bei deiner Großmutter, nicht wahr?", wollte die Frau wissen und er nickte. „Ja, aber ich bin auch oft bei Harry und Ginny."

„Ach ja, die beiden haben geheiratet, stimmt", lächelte sein Vater. Dann blickte er wieder auf seinen Sohn hinab. „Wir sind stolz auf dich, Teddy. Du bist ein guter Schüler und ein wunderbarer Mensch."

Seine Mutter nickte bekräftigend und Teddy spürte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen.

„Wir lieben dich so sehr und wir möchten, dass du weißt, dass wir immer bei dir sind, auch wenn du uns nicht sehen kannst."

Er wäre am liebsten auf sie zugerannt und hätte sie umarmt, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht funktionieren würde.

„Ich...ich vermisse euch so", schluchzte er leise. „Ich meine, ich liebe Grandma und Harry, aber manchmal, vor allem bei den Familientreffen mit den Weasleys, ist es schwer, zu sehen, dass alle anderen Eltern haben. Nur ich, ich sitze da immer und...vermisse euch. Manchmal komme ich mir vor, als wäre ich dort irgendwie überflüssig. Ich bin nur der Patensohn, der immer dabei ist, aber ich gehöre nicht wirklich dazu. Ich weiß, dass die anderen nicht so denken. Für sie gehöre ich wirklich zur Familie. Aber ich hätte so gerne richtige Eltern...ich wäre so gerne bei euch aufgewachsen..."

Er sah, wie seine Mutter sich kurz über die Augen wischte. Sein Vater lächelte behutsam. „Ich weiß, Teddy. Wir wären auch gerne wirklich bei dir gewesen. So, dass wir alles miterleben konnten."

„Wir _waren_ immer bei dir", unterbrach seine Mutter ihrem Mann mit belegter Stimme. „Aber es war nicht das selbe. Aber, Teddy, wir können nichts dagegen tun. Wir...mussten es tun, damals. In der Hoffnung, dass du in einer besseren und sichereren Welt aufwachsen konntest, als wir."

Er nickte. Das wusste er. Harry hatte es ihm bereits erklärt. Und dennoch tat es weh.

„Kann ich...kann ich den Stein mitnehmen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Doch sein Vater reagierte, wie er es erwartet hatte. Nicht erhofft, aber erwartet. „Nein, das ist keine gute Idee. Dieser Stein ist nicht gut. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du uns damit rufst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich wahnsinnig, dich hier zu sehen und mit dir sprechen zu können, aber dieser Stein sollte verschwinden."

Teddy nickte.

„Wir sind immer bei dir", versprach seine Mutter ihm. „Auch ohne Stein."

„Okay." Der Junge nickte erneut. „Es...eine Sache noch: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich aus diesem Wald wieder heraus komme..."

„Das ist kein Problem. Wir kommen mit dir."

„Versprich mir nur eins, Teddy. Vernichte den Stein. Oder bring ihn zumindest an einen Ort, an dem ihn niemand mehr finden kann."

„Versprochen."

„Gut, dann komm mit."

Er lief schweigend zwischen den Gestalten seiner Eltern her, bis zum Waldrand.

„Von hier kannst du das Schloss sehen. Ich denke, du kannst nun alleine gehen, oder?"

„Ja." Seine Stimme klang schon wieder merkwürdig heiser.

„Lass den Stein los", verlangte seine Mutter ruhig.

Er zögerte noch einige Sekunden, sah seine Eltern an, versuchte, ihren Anblick in sich aufzusaugen.

„Wir sind immer bei dir", sagte sein Vater noch einmal leise.

Teddy schloss die Augen. Dann ließ er den Stein fallen. Er hörte, wie er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufschlug, dann hörte er nichts mehr, außer dem Rauschen des Windes. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war er alleine. Er bückte sich und hob den Stein auf. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, verließ er den Wald. Doch er ging nicht zum Schloss.

Gerade außerhalb der Reichweite eines uralten Baumes, der um sich schlug, wenn man ihm zu nahe kam, blieb er stehen und blickte über den See. Dann hob er den Arm mit dem Stein, holte weit aus und schleuderte ihn auf das Wasser hinaus. Als der Stein die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß, meinte Teddy eine sanfte Berührung am Arm zu spüren. Doch vielleicht war es auch nur der Wind.

In diesem Moment hörte er hastige Schritte hinter sich und eine Stimme rief: „Teddy!"

Er drehte sich um. Professor Longbottom, Hagrid und Harry kamen auf ihn zugestürzt.

„Teddy! Wo warst du denn? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Wo hast du gesteckt? Bist du verletzt?"

„Teddy, ich bin so froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben."

„Ich...", Teddy zögerte. „Ich hab nur einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht, das ist alles."

„Die ganze Nacht?!"

„Ähm...ja. Tut mir Leid."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

„Och das", Teddy wischte sich kurz mit der Hand über die Wange. „Das ist nur ein Kratzer."

Professor Longbottom schüttelte den Kopf. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff, weil du das Schulgebäude nachts verlassen hast! Und eigentlich sollten es mehr sein." Teddy senkte den Kopf. „Komm, Hagrid. Wir lassen die beiden einen Augenblick alleine. Teddy, du gehst dann bitte in den Krankenflügel." Er nickte.

Als die beiden Lehrer gegangen waren, sah Teddy vorsichtig zu Harry auf. Er wirkte nicht böse, nur erleichtert.

„Neville hat mich heute Morgen benachrichtigt, dass du seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen wurdest. Wo warst du denn?"

„Spazieren, hab ich doch schon gesagt", log Teddy und sah auf den See hinaus.

„Nicht zufällig im Verbotenen Wald, oder?"

Teddy schwieg und biss sich nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Teddy, ich hatte dich doch gebeten, nicht nach -"

„Der Stein ist weg", unterbrach Teddy seinen Paten.

„Was?"

„Der Stein ist weg. Ich habe ihn...an einem Ort versteckt, den auch ich nicht mehr finden werde."

Harry sah seinen Patensohn eine Weile lang an, dann fragte er leise: „Hast du mit ihnen gesprochen?"

Teddy nickte. „Ja."

„Und den Stein -"

„Habe ich danach beseitigt."

„Keiner kann ihn mehr finden?"

„Keiner", bestätigte Teddy.

Harry nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich bin stolz auf dich", flüsterte er, sehr zu Teddys Überraschung.

„Stolz?"

„Ja. Du hast es geschafft, dich nicht zu sehr an diesen Stein zu hängen. Mehr noch, du hast dafür gesorgt, dass es keiner mehr tun kann."

Teddy nickte benommen.

„Und jetzt ab in den Krankenflügel. Neville hat recht, dieser Kratzer sollte behandelt werden."

Er legte dem Jüngeren den Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn hinauf zum Schloss. Teddy lächelte. Es machte nichts, dass Harry nicht sein Vater war. Als Pate war er sowieso viel cooler.


End file.
